


We'll Make Them Listen

by Leo_the_space_lion



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst??, Gen, Kinda, The world needs more Jason & Luke fics, really its tiny, this is also really shitty but I'm proud, this is so fucking short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_the_space_lion/pseuds/Leo_the_space_lion
Summary: Jason Grace had never met Luke Castellan. He'd heard the stories sure, even seen a couple of photos of the guy in the Hermes cabin, but he didn't have the connection to Castellan like some of his other friends did. Until he did.





	We'll Make Them Listen

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a dumb thing I wrote after thinking about the similarities between Jason and Luke. It's short as hell and it's not that good but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jason Grace had never met Luke Castellan. He'd heard the stories sure, even seen a couple of photos of the guy in the Hermes cabin, but he didn't have the connection to Castellan like some of his other friends did. Until he did.

* * *

 

Luke Castellan was a bit of conundrum to Jason, he knew that Castellan had betrayed the gods & started the Titan war before changing his mind in the end and giving his life to stop Kronos but that was about it. He didn't really understand why whenever Castellan was mentioned around his sister, she always got a half nostalgic half furious look on her face. Why Annabeth still said his name longingly, like she'd never really gotten over him, and why Percy... Well why Percy had actually called him 'Luke' once. Despite being Castellan's 'enemy' son of Poseidon seemed to have fond memories of Castellan.

They had been sparring when happened, still aboard the Argo ll. The two of them had been crossing their blades for almost 2 full minutes before Jason finally managed to twist Riptide out of Percy's grasp. That's when everything had went majorly down hill. As his blade clattered to the ground Percy called out  
"Nice one Luke!"  
Jason had barely registered what Percy had said before Annabeth had tears in her eyes & Percy's face had adopted a look of regret & grief before he stormed off. The two of them never sparred again after that incident.

Later that same evening Annabeth had came to his room and told him about Luke , what had happened to him, how she and Thalia had known him before they even got to camp half-blood. She told Jason the actual story, not the quiet whispers & half references he'd heard in his time at camp half-blood. She'd even shown him a photo of the son of Hermes, a old crumpled Polaroid of Castellan; unaware of the picture being took, showing a young camper how to hold a sword properly. Jason suddenly understood why Percy had mistook him for his old friend/enemy. Castellan and him looked similar enough to be brothers. Sure there were differences, Castellan had that Hermes smirk, his hair was dirty blond, quite a few shades darker than Jason's platinum. His eyes were darker than Jason's too, the scar running down Castellan's cheek was much larger than the one on Jason's upper lip. Despite all that Jason still saw the similarities between the two of them & honestly he felt a bit sick. Sure Castellan had good reason for his betrayal of the gods & sure he had sacrificed himself in the end, but the idea that Jason was so similar, even just physically, to someone who would hurt so many people like that, it wasn't an idea that made him happy. As he went to sleep that night Jason was plagued with nightmares of golden eyes and broken promises. Gasping & waking in a cold sweat Jason decided then and there that he was going to try to be as different from Castellan as he could. He wasn't letting the same mistake happen twice, no way in Hades.

After they finally won the giant war Jason didn't think about Castellan again until he told Chiron & the other camp counsellors his plan for building shrines, temples or even cabins for every Greek & Roman god/goddess he could. Most of the people around the table were exclaiming in shock or already discussing the possibility of such a massive project but that didn't stop Jason's sharp ears from picking up the whispered conversation of Travis & Connor Stoll.  
"Reminds you of Luke a bit doesn't it?" one twin had murmured to the other (Jason still couldn't tell them apart)  
"I guess, Luke was more focuses on campers getting claimed and having a place to stay though"  
"I know I know, but if the minor gods get shrines or something we might get more demigods coming camp, more kids to prank"  
"Brother dearest, I like the way you think"  
Jason didn't bother eavesdropping on the rest of the conversation, with questions getting asked & plans being made Jason didn't exactly have time to think about how his 'recognise all the gods & give their kids a cabin or at least a shrine' plan was pretty similar to the 'no more unclaimed demigods' request Castellan had made last year.

Two weeks later Jason had been taking a break from constructing a marble temple at camp half-blood for Kymopoleia when Piper had sat down on the grass next to him and said "This project needs a name y'know"  
"She's right" Annabeth, lead architect for cabins and temples, head designer of shrines cut in "we can't call this the 'recognise literally every Greek and Roman God ever' project forever"  
"I still think 'operation worship' has a good ring to it" chimed in Percy, who was handing out water bottles to everyone who had been working on the temple  
"No!" Annabeth & Piper yelled at him in unison, making it clear that 'operation worship' was becoming a thing. Percy half grumbled something about 'his ideas always being shot down' before going off to give Nico a bottle.  
To be perfectly honest Jason really hadn't considered a name for his whole 'plan' thing he had going on. He'd been far more interested in executing it to ever consider a name, but as Piper & Annabeth looked at him with twin looks of curiosity & expectation an idea formed clearly in his mind. "I'm calling it The Luke Project" he tried to ignore the was his heart hurt when he heard Annabeth's gasp. "It's a project for making sure that no one, God or half-blood is ignored, so 'The Luke Project' is a fitting name, right?" Jason began to wonder if he'd maybe crossed a line when Annabeth wrapped him in the tightest hug he'd ever had. As Annabeth tried to stifle her sobs in his shoulder; Percy, who must've been listening from where had been handing out water bottles came over also wrapped his arms around him (and by extension Annabeth) "The Luke Project huh? That's perfect" he had practically whispered into Jason's ear and if Jason heard the was Percy's voice broke on the word 'Luke' he decided not to mention it.

* * *

 

Jason Grace had never met Luke Castellan. He'd heard the stories sure, even seen a couple of photos of the guy in the Hermes cabin, but he didn't have the connection to Castellan like some of his other friends did. Until he did & well... Jason figured that out of everything, it was a pretty good way to have some connection to Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this garbage heap. The world needs more Jason & Luke content


End file.
